Ignition
by electricblue1214
Summary: (AU) You only need one spark to ignite fire. You only need one spark for rage. She spent her whole life in an orphanage, waiting with the abuse for someone to rescue her. She spent her whole life to know the truth. And then someone comes. What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Ignition**

Luna

_Fire. It burns in every single one of us. You just need a spark to ignite it. Well, that's easy for me to say. My fire was there for as long as I could remember. My parents didn't want me, and left me when I was just a toddler. I live in an orphanage, and the staff there is straighter than a ruler. I've been abused. They'll be glad to see me leave. I've been called a freak, just because I pocess a special power. There is fire inside of me._

"Luna! Get your ass down here now, young lady!" Judith bellows.

My skinny, scrawny self walked limply down the stairs. I took a beating for little Hattie last night. She was innocent. I trip on the last step, the hard stone floor colliding with the gash on my jaw down to my throat.

She yanks my dyed red hair and pulls me towards the kitchen. She holds my face and pushes it into a cold basin of water. She knows when to pull me up. The air in my lungs is running out. What did I get falsely accused for this time? My hand slaps the basin, telling her I've had enough. Salty tears start to run down my cheeks. I'm eighteen now, but they still won't let me go. I think they keep me here as an example for what would happen to the little ones.

She finally pulls me out of the basin. My vision tunnels in on me.

"Make me breakfast you worthless child," she growls.

And if you wonder why I haven't committed suicide yet, it's because of the little ones. Hattie and Noah and Camilla. They're all so innocent, and they would die if I wasn't alive.

I make the staff breakfast, even if my cooking can be crap. I'm alright actually, it's just that I don't try for them.

"Hattie! Get down here!" Shauna yells. I have to admit, Shauna isn't as bad as Judith, but she still can be just as cruel.

The small silhouette of Hattie is reflected against the wall as she walks to the kitchen. Her mass of curly blonde hair is sticking up in the air. She limps and no one offers to help her. We would get beaten if we tried. She stumbles and trips. Her ragged clothing shows no immunity to all the wounds the small girl presents.

"Good morning, everyone," she squeaks. She's so small for her age, yet then again, aren't we all? I only stand about five feet tall, and she barely stands three feet. We get fed once a day, and after school we go to hell.

"Hattie," Myra says slowly, "Where's Noah?"

"He's sick," she states calmly, "scarlet fever or something,"

That's gonna kill him. They're so cheap here that they reinforce child labor. I absolutely positively hate it here. I may be small, but I am strong.

"Luna," Shauna says, "Would you be a dear and take care of Noah today?"

"What are you going to do?" I ask, eyebrows raised.

"Shop for myself. Duh. I don't need to take care of a dumb child. I could just replace you all if I wanted to, " she answers like I'm stupid.

"Young lady," Judith scolds, "You are so lucky that you live here. We've been so kind to you, and what do you give us? Nothing! Your lucky you're living on the streets!"

Then I lose it.

I storm upstairs to my room. It's a dark and unwelcoming place. My roommates aren't the most pleasant people in the world either.

"Yo, bitch," Amelia calls.

"What you get in trouble for this time, freak?" Leslie snickers.

Amelia and Leslie are the favorites of the orphanage. They abuse people, and then when people from the outside try to explore they pretend they're perfect, innocent little girls, trying to make me look bad. I swear if I could kill them I could.

"I'm going to the pharmacy. I have to help Noah," I state. The blue-eyed five year old has a heart of gold. Always looking on the bright side of things.

"Why? It's just scarlet fever?" Leslie asks, "You'll get another five-year-old by next week," No, I won't. This little boy is important to me, and I refuse to see him die. There's no medicine here.

I pull out some of the money I have from my dresser. This is all the money I found off the streets, and some I pick pocketed from the jar on the table. I was planning a getaway, but I don't think that would happen now. I think I have enough.

The pharmacy is on the other side of Ninjago. It's where all the wealthier people live, protected by ninja. I wonder what it's like to fight crime, and have the good life. Having powers, probably having girls at their feet all the time.

I hate walking. Ten miles isn't exactly the best when you're walking with the tightest pair of holed sneakers in the world. I've had these shoes since I was twelve, and they aren't working out so well after six years. The soles have almost come off completely, and hell I can barely walk without them pinching my toes.

The pharmacy holds a lot of things. We would never have this stuff in the orphanage. We would just kill ourselves with the drugs.

"Can I help you?" a woman asks.

"Oh, yes please. I need medicine for scarlet fever," I reply.

She goes through the shelves of antidote, drugs, and medicine until she hands me a small bottle.

"There you are. Use it well, " she says. She opens her mouth, hesitant to say something,but says it anyway. "Are you from that orphanage on the other side of the city?" she asks.

Wow. Nobody's ever asked me that question before. Usually it's the usual 'Move along, kid.' or 'Out of my way. I'm busy,'

"The one with middle aged women with no life? How could you tell?" I joke. Still, she knows I'm telling the truth, and she laughs, knowing she's right.

"I could tell by all the scars and wounds. No other place in Ninjago is like that, though no one dares to report the abuse to the authorities, who are completely clueless," she adds. I laugh and nod.

"I'm Luna," I say.

"Misako," she says.

"How much would this be?" I ask.

"I'll give it to you for free if you promise me you'll use the money to buy another pair of shoes," she says, staring down at my feet. I shake her hand.

"Deal,"

**Kai**

I was so bored. There was nnothing to do. Jay and Zane went on a double date. Cole was visiting his dad. Lloyd was out doing whatever, and Sensei, well, isn't exactly the best person to talk to.

So I watch TV. There's nothing better to do. I flip through the channels every second and there was nothing good. I tried watching that soap opera Jay watches with Nya (Jay can be a girly boy), and I felt like I was going to puke. This is freaking disturbing.

I wonder what it's like having a girlfriend. I'd rather not have one. They're so much work, all emotions and feelings and chick flicks. I shudder at the thought. I don't to talk about feelings, I'd rather beat the heck out of someone, that's expressing feelings enough. Plus, they always expect you to be there for them, and all 'Oh my gosh, I cracked a nail!' reactions, at least, most of the girls I've met, Nya an exception.

Still, I hope there's a girl out there who's tough. One that's courageous and as stubborn as I am (I admit it).

The siren goes off, and when I'm about to assemble the team, I realize no one's there. Crap. Solo mission then. I sprint to the control room. Oh, robbers. And a girl getting mugged. Yeah, this is something the world needs so much. For a bunch of idiots that don't fit into society to do misfit for those who "apparently" do. Man, I hope this girl is worth it. I can already see the strands of flaming red hair. Hm, this'll be interesting.

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry. I was on wwriter's block, and this just popped in my head. Yeah, it's a bit brutal, but I felt kinda bad. I know, abuse, but I hoped you guys liked this at least a bit. This one is Kai x OC because I got bored and didn't know what to do with Zane's.**

**Anyways, read and review!**

**Have a good day/night! (Good luck to people who read these at like 3 am.)**

**~electricblue1214**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Luna**

I got a new pair of shoes. The new kind they sell at the high end stores. They're green with clean laces, and the soles are good. No peeling off.

People stared intently at me, like I stuck out like a sore thumb. So what that I have cuts and bruises and scars? Who freaking cares!? One woman asked me if I was lost and needed help! Hey, when you grow up in a child abuse orphanage, you got to be tough. I wanted to punch that fake, plastered smile off her face. She's just like the rest of them. Infuriating, cold, cruel, and unforgiving. I bet they get everything they want at the snap of their fingers.

As I walked out of the store and through the alleyway, shadowy figures jump from the fire escape stairs.

"You're getting mugged, kid," one of the masked men say.

I smirk, waiting for one of the gunshots in their hands to fire. I'm not scared of them. Or of death. Suddenly, I feel a burst of confidence surge through me, and my lips curl into a snarl.

"Oh, really?" I exclaim, "Are you sure it's not the other way around?" I make a run for it down the alley. Man, these shoes are awesome. I jump over the trash bins and knock them over, slowing them down. All three of them fall, except for one. And he's the one that chases me down to where a fence stands, blocking my way.

The guy chuckles as he locks the bullet into its barrel, the cold weapon pressing to my temple.

"End of the line, kid," he taunts. The other three are now behind him.

I grit my teeth. I think of Noah, and how his condition is. The next thing I know, my fist collides with his jaw, and my foot kicks him where I'm not supposed to. He slumps to the ground unconscious. I pry the gun from his belt, and aim it at the other three. I shoot one on the side of the knee, and he falls.

"'End of the line' my ass," I growl.

The other two surround me, one at my front and one at my back, ready to shoot any time. I can here bullets being locked. The noise distracts me as one robber tackles me to the ground, pinning me down. The other holds a gun at my temple. Huh, this seems familiar.

"My, don't you have pretty face. Too bad you won't see it again. Unless you join us," he says.

No. I won't. I'd rather end my life. What am I supposed to look forward to anyway. Noah's dying, Hattie's being beaten, and I have bitchy roomates. What's the point.

I pretend to think, to stall, hoping someone to come and rescue me.

"Let me think about it," I state.

Oh, please come whoever you are.

**Kai**

I travel as fast as I can, wondering where the girl could be. Then I see her. Flaming red hair, minty green eyes, striking features. She could be very beautiful if it weren't for those wounds. How cruel are these robbers? Yet, something tells me it seems she doesn't need help.

I watch her, being chased by four guys with guns, her unarmed. This is going to be good. I watch her get trapped, the gun pointed at her temple, the barrel ready to shoot.

"End of the line, kid," he says, taunting her. The other three surrounded her. Maybe I should help. Fortunately, she fights her way out and gets the gun from the fallen leader.

Then I see one pin her to the ground, while the other rests a barrel to her temple once again. Maybe now I should help. She spots me, her eyes giving me a pleading look. Finally.

"Let me think about it," she stalls.

Then I jump down from the building, knocking both guys unconscious. I hold out my hand to her, but she doesn't take. She lifts herself off the ground and does a backflip.

"Thanks," she greets, holding out her hand, "I'm Luna,"

"Kai," I answer as I pull of my hood. I kind of expected her to go crazy.

"Nice to meet you," she says.

Now I'm confused. She doesn't know who I am. Does she live under a rock?

"You don't know who I am?" I ask.

She looks at me confused. "Why would I? I'm sorry but I have to get going," she says walking away, her green eyes never leavimg mine. I have to admit, she looks a bit like Lloyd.

"Wait!" I exclaim. What the hell am I doing? "Can I have your number?"

"Don't have a phone, " she yells. That's a first.

"Can I at least walk you home?" I say, desperation in my voice.

She laughs. "Stalk me from the roofs, pretty boy,"

And I do. I follow her to the poorer part of the city before walking into a building. So that's where she lives. I like her. Tough and mysterious. I hope she stays that way.

**Luna**

I dash up the stairs to Noah's room. A doctor exits the room. I look at him, my eyes filled with anxiety.

But all I get is the dreadful shake of the head. No. No, no, no. This can't be happening. Noah! I throw open the door, and surprisingly, only Hattie's there. Next to her is Noah's lifeless body, once full of life, now gone.

"I helped him as best as I could," Hattie sobs, "And they did nothing,"

Tears well up in my eyes as I cry with her. "This is all my fault!" I exclaim, "This is all my fault!"

"It wasn't your fault, Luna," she soothes, "Everybody dies someday. Noah just sooner than others," I'd never expect a five year old to be so wise. Now I want to kill myself. Why didn't the robbers just shoot me?

I feel depressed for the rest of the day. Nothing can help me right now. I keep the pill container as a reminder of the small child. Not even Amelia and Leslie's teasing put me down. I'm that depressed. I open my miniscule closet and find the bottle of red dye. The only reminder of my parents. My hair's starting to go back to its natural blonde

I put a drop dye and rub it into my hair. I grab a towel and wrap it around my hair. The substance is pretty powerful, and I get this weird feeling every time I dye my hair.

Then I flunk onto my futon and fall fast asleep.

**Kai**

I can't stop thinking about the girl. Her hair, obviously dyed, but her eyes, and her features, looked just like Lloyd.

I replay the moment where her hand touched mine. I felt a static touch. Could she be another lightning ninja? No, she ran into that building and never came out. I stood there for hours. I only heard a scream that sounded like her. That kept me worried.

"Hey, Kai," Jay greets, walking into the kitchen. "What's new?" His hair is tousled. I almost gag at the sight of this. Zane walks in, and he starts to chime into the conversation.

"Yes, you usually say go away and tell us to not ask," he adds.

"You must be pretty deep in thought," Cole joins in.

Should I tell them about her? I guess. They're my brothers. They won't laugh if I tell them I like a girl I saved on the street. Jay might though.

Should I? Could I? The answer is...

I guess I should.

I tell the guys about her, her toughness, her looks. I tend to linger on the part where she touches my hand.

"Ooh, seems like Kai's gotta crush," Jay teases.

My anger takes over me as I tackle him.

"No I don't!" I shout, "She just seems different,"

Misako aand Lloyd come home, hanging their coats by the door.

"I don't get why I have to go to school," he mumbles.

"You're eighteen...and a little behind," Cole taunts. Lloyd shoots daggers at him. He puts his hands up in surrender, smiling to himself.

"Were you the one who defeated the Overlord? I don't think so!" he shoots back.

I laugh to myself. We are such a happy family.

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I had a little free time on my hands so I decided to finish this chapter. I had no clubs or anything, so I went home earlier than usual. How do you like this story so far. Tell me! Your opinions matter! Anyways read and review. Thanks!**

**Have a good day/night/afternoon/someone tell me if you read the past midnight. **

**~electricblue1214**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Luna**

It has been one day since Noah death. I don't even care what happens to me anymore. I don't care, I don't care, I don't care. I don't care when Judith tries to drown me, I don't care when I get yelled at by Shauna, and I don't when Marian beats me for not doing chores. My life is meaningless.

I curl up into a ball and cry for hours.

* * *

**Kai**

I sleepily walk out of bed and wash up for breakfast. Once I'm at the breakfast table, everyone is silent, even Jay surprisingly.

The damned silence is broken by Cole. He clears his throat. "We were just telling Misako about your encounter with that girl. Misako, do you have something to say?"

"We must wait for Lloyd first," she says, "It is important to him,"

As if on cue, Lloyd walked downstairs. "What's important to me?"

"Lloyd," Misako confesses, "you know that girl Kai was talking about?"

"Yeah," he says slowly.

"Well, it...it t-turns out," she starts. She's stuttering. Misako never stutters.

"She's your sister," she blurts.

"What?" Lloyd asks. He turns to his father. "Is that true?"

He only silently nods his head.

"I had a sister and nobody ever told me about her?!" he exclaims loudly, "What the hell is wrong with you people!" The green clad stormed off and walked away.

Who knew? The question is, did she ever know?

* * *

**Luna**

Why did my parents have to leave me? I wasn't bad, but I wasn't purely good either. I had a brother, I know for sure, but what happened to him? I can't remember his name though. I remember, the night before they left me in this hell hole, they threw a bottle on the ground, and poof! I was older than I seemed. I remember it like it was yesterday.

"Luna Analise, get down here this instant!" Shauna screams. She doesn't seem mad though, in fact, her teeth are showing. What's going on?

When I go downstairs, there he is, spiky hair and all. He smiles at me, but it doesn't reach his eyes. He's hiding something from me. I can tell, even if I barely know him.

"What's up?" I ask.

His expression is serious. "We need to talk," he says.

"Okay," I say slowly. We sit on the waiting room couch as I look at him. His eye color is quite unique. I've never seen eyes the color of amber before. They're beautiful, just like him. Wait, what am I thinking?! Luna Analise! Watch your language! You barely know the guy for once. Hell, you don't even know what's his name!

"It's about your parents," he states. This gets my attention. I scoot closer to listen better.

"What about my parents?" I ask.

"I know who they are," he interrupts. Short temper much.

I snort. "Sure, because you know me well enough to know who my birth parents were,"

"I do," he retorts, "I know who they are. They're are Misako and Lord Garmadon. They have a son, Lloyd, who is your brother, and they left you when you were a toddler. Garmadon had turned evil, and Misako could only afford to take care of one of you. She knew Lloyd was destined to be the green ninja, so she dropped you off here not knowing the dangers, and your brother off at a boarding school. Before she left you, she gave you tomorrow's tea and a bottle of red dye,"

"How do you freaking know all of this?" I demand, shaking him, "How the hell do you know!?"

"I know because I heard it from her," he states, "Luna, do you remember the lady from the pharmacy?"

"You really do stalk me, huh," I remark. He shakes his head, as if he's frustrated with me. Maybe that's why nobody adopts me. Either that or I look too old. Damn you, tomorrow's tea!

"That woman is your mother. Do you know how hard it was for her not to run up and hug you?" he asks.

"How do you know she is my mother?" I ask.

"Kid, you ask a lot questions, don't you?" he growls. I smile at him, wanting to annoy him some more, but I decide not to since he probably has a lot of valuable information.

"She told me herself. She also wanted me to apologize for her," he says.

"Why couldn't she have come and apologize herself!?" I exclaim.

"She didn't know your coordinates," he replies as he stands up, "Look, I know this may seem a lot to take in, but if it makes you feel any better, they've decided to take you back. I was kind of just here to persuade you into coming,"

My eyes light up like stars. "You're serious?" I ask. He nods his head. Oh, my gosh! I can finally get out of this living hell hole!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaim, pulling him into a hug in which he returns.

"Go pack your things," he says.

* * *

Oh, my gosh! This isn't real! I'm finally getting out! No more beatings or bruises or scars or anything! I wonder what my parents are like. Gosh, they've missed a lot. So has my brother. I wonder if he's older or younger than me. I wonder what it's like to live a life knowing you won't be stabbed to death by middle aged women. I wonder what it's like to have a job where you get to beat the crap out of people! This is going to be so exciting.

I walk into my room, and I'm so happy I actually scare Amelia.

"Did you take a happy pill or something? You're never happy. You've been so depressed your whole life th-" she starts.

"Shut up, Amelia!" I bellow. I don't care if she'll yell or scream or cry. I'm never coming back here anyways. I pack what little belongings I have into a small suitcase. Basically my red dye, toothbrush, hairbrush, and clothes that aren't completely worn out.

"Judith!" she screams, "What is Luna doing?"

"Moving out," she snaps, "Good riddance. Get out of here, child! And don't come back!"

* * *

I actually nod my head in agreement for once with her. I say goodbye to the staff and Camilla, who was in tears saying she wouldn't miss me. She's going to miss me. I pay my respect at Noah's grave outside, and I'm about to run out the door when a small figure stops me. Hattie. Crap. I was so excited to get out of here I forgot about her.

"Where are you going, Luna?" she asks. I want to die. I can't leave her here by herself. Then again, this could be my only chance. I'll beg my parents to come back for her.

"I'm leaving Hattie. I got adopted," I say, choking back tears, pulling her into a hug. She accepts my embrace. "I'm going to miss you so much,"

"Don't worry about me," she murmurs, "I'll be fine. I'm just happy you get to be in a better place,"

"Thanks," I whisper, "Promise me you'll be okay?" She nods her head. Life is going to be so much different without her.

Kai is out there, leaning against his motorcycle. I've never been on one before. He's on his phone, which I feel is a bit rude for an orphan with no life to see. Once his eyes make contact with mine, I want to melt. I could stare at those amber orbs forever. He puts my suitcase into the basket and straps it down.

"That's it?" he asks. I nod. "Hop on then,"

"You expect me to ride that thing?" I ask.

"What princess? You scared?" he teases. I roll my eyes and get on. "Put your arms around my waist,"

"What? No! I barely know you!" I exclaim. He chuckles.

"Okay," he says slowly. Then he speeds off, the engine accelerating quickly. Why did he have to take me? Of all people. This son of a bitch. Oh well, he just better know what he's doing.

* * *

He speeds between cars, trucks, buses, amd we make it to a drawbridge. A boat is making its commute under the bridge. But he doesn't slow down.

"Aren't you gonna slow down?" I yell.

"Nope. I have a time limit with you, and we're behind schedule," he yells, accelerating the speed of the motorcycle, "Get ready to jump!" I hold on to him tighter as he jumps over the bridge. I scream in glee as we are floating in the air. Suddenly, the ship below catches us.

"Kai! You're late!" an auburn-haired boy exclaims.

"It's fine, Jay," a raven haired girl says, "Misako won't mind anyway. She's too excited to see her," She points to me. "I'm Nya, and this is Jay," she introduces.

"Luna," I say as I shake her hand.

"You're right, Kai," Jay teases, "She is pretty," Kai's face turns a brighter shade of red.

"Shut up, Jay!" he growls, "C'mon, Luna, let's go see your parents,"

He leads me down a couple of hallways until he stops at a room. He knocks softly on the door, and it almost immediately opens. A man and woman stand before me.

"Mom? Dad?"

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Yeah, I know, this one hasn't been updated in a while. Just so we're clear, this is after rebooted and they rebuilt another version of the bounty. Yeah, and I'm going to use my OC from Zane's story (during rebooted) when I introduce the others. (They are dating in this story but not in the other. Anyways, that's my update for now. See you later!**

**Have a good day/night! **

**~electricblue1214**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Luna!" Misako exclaims, pulling me into a tight hug. I push her away. I wanted to get out of the orphanage and see my parents, but not like this. Maybe after they can explain will I love them again. They left me. They left me to starve, be beaten, and took away precious years of my childhood. They left me there to die. How can expect me to be happy at a time like this?

"Show me to my room," I tell Kai.

"But-" he starts.

"I said show to my room," I snap.

"Ok. C'mon princess," he says.

"Stop calling me that," I protest.

"What?" he teases, "The way you act makes me think of a princess," I punch him in the shoulder. Hard. "What the hell was was that for!"

"Calling me 'princess'," I mimic. He leads me down another set of hallways before stopping at another room.

"This is yours," he says, dragging the suitcase along with him. The sight in front of me is beautiful. The walls don't have color, but wooden planks make up for it. A bed, an actual bed, is right in the center with its green sheets and everything. There are two doors, a closet filled with clothes and training garbs and a bathroom. It takes a few seconds to take it all in.

"Is this all for me?" I breathe. He nods his head.

"Yep. All yours," he adds, "Princess,"

I roll my eyes, and face him. "Yeah, thanks spiky hair. What do you use? Like gel or something?" Well, he must've been annoyed because he rolls his eyes and shuts the door behind him. I inhale the scent of fresh air, trying to breathe all the new life in.

* * *

It's hard to get used to, especially if you're someone like me. Just lying on the mattress is making me feel like I'm going to sink into the bed since it is so soft. I lay there for one, two, three hours before someone comes to get me.

A blonde haired boy comes to get me. He looks kind of like me, so I'm guessing this is my brother.

"Hi," I greet quietly.

"Hey," he greets, "Are you still mad?"

I scoff. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be!" I exclaim, about to cry, "They took away part of my childhood! They left me in an orphanage to be abused. Do you know how many times I've wanted to kill myself? They found you, but they never came back for me,"

He sits down next to me on the bed, facing me.

"Look," he says, "I know it's a pain in the ass of what happened to you. I was furious with Mom too, but I learned she only did it for the best. You have to respect that. We wouldn't've been here now if she hadn't left us in the first place,"

"I guess you're right-" I say, then pause.

"What?" he asks.

"I'm sorry. I don't know your name," I reply.

"Oh, right! Lloyd," he says, holding out his hand, and I shake it, "You coming for dinner? They're going to eat it all unless you come down,"

"Give me a second," I tell him. He nods his head and shuts the door.

* * *

I prepare myself for the worst. Maybe I'll get a beating or a scolding. I at least have to make myself look presentable.

I wash up and put my straight red hair in a ponytail, and search the monstrosity of the closet for a light green top, matching jeans, and my green shoes. Is there any other color in my closet?

I walk downstairs to see my parents, Lloyd, Jay, Nya, Kai, and some other people I don't know. I take a seat next to Nya and a blonde girl, avoiding the constant stares from my parents as I keep my head down.

A boy with platinum, perfectly straight blonde hair walks into the room, holding a dish I've never seen before in my life. My mouth feels like it's about to drool as it sets on the table, the aroma tingling my senses. Most of the stuff they would give at the orphanage was crap. Mostly leftover scraps, clear broth, opand water. It was disgusting.

He puts parts of the meat on our plates, along with a rainbow of vegetables and potatoes. When I take my first bite, the taste takes over my taste buds. Oh my gosh, this is amazing! This guy must've been a chef or something. We eat in slience until the raven-haired one speaks up.

"So, Luna. Let me introduce myself," he pipes, "I'm Cole, that's Zane, and Aria," He points to the guy who cooked and the blonde next to me. They wave hello, and the blonde looks down. I'm quite jealous of her actually. She looks like she's had a perfect life. Probably grown up in a wealthy family, never had to worry about her next meal. I can read people, one of my talents (like I have any). She's tall, and her bones are firm and strong.

"Hey," I say to her, "Are you alright?" She seems uncomfortable around me. 'Oh...yeah.'

"Why won't you speak?" I ask, "Do you have laryngitis or something?"

"Luna, don't," Kai scolds. I push him aside.

"You know it's rude to not say anything," I say, my temper rising.

"Luna!" Kai shouts, "Aria is mute, so leave her alone!" Oh. Well, this is awkward. "Sorry," I mutter. She smiles at me. Kind. I thought rich people were snotty and stuck-up, but she doesn't seem too bad. And when do I start listening to fire head here? Ugh!

* * *

I wash up to go to bed, and when I come out of the shower, there is a foreign object laying there. It's a sleek, black some sort of device that has plenty of buttons to push. I push the huge one in the center and it turns on, startling me. A note is attached to the back.

_We're really sorry we left you, so we have to make it up. Starting with this. Kai said you didn't know about or have a phone. So have fun!_

_-Misako_

And in the post script it reads in messy manuscript:

_Now I have you're number_

_-Kai_

This makes me smile. I look through about everything this thing has to offer, even downloading there so-called "games", which are actually quite fun. It's about ten at night when there is a rapping at my door.

"Hi," my mother says.

"Hi," I state back plainly, obviously not wanting to be disturbed.

She sighs. "Let me look at you," she says, me facing her. Her green eyes stare into mine, a darker shade of green that's almost emerald. "You've changed so much,"

"Why didn't you come for me?" I ask.

"Look-," she starts, probably trying to get off topic.

"No!" I protest, "Don't play your stupid tricks with me! I want to know right now! Now give me facts, woman, or forever hold your peace and never have me speak to you again! I'm not an open book, so don't expect any affection from me for awhile,"

"Do you really want to know?" she asks.

"Yes!" I plead, "Stop stalling!"

"Well, your father was bitten by a giant snake called the great devourer when he was very young. It took years from the venom to turn his heart to evil. A few years after you and Lloyd were born, his heart completely turned to evil. We discussed if that ever happened, we would split the family at once, to make it harder for him to find us," she explained.

"Why would you do that?" I ask, confuzzled (Yes, it's a word!).

"So we wouldn't have to suffer through the evil. I wanted to find out how to cure your father, but I couldn't," she says, "Then there was a prophecy,"

"What prophecy?" I ask. Man, I am clueless!

"That one day,the green ninja will defeat the dark lord. That dark lord was your father, and the green ninja is your brother," she replies.

"Wait," I say, "So you're telling me Dad was the dark lord. Why is he not anymore? And where am I in this prophecy?

"He isn't anymore because after Lloyd defeated the Overlord, who processed your father's body, all the evil was drained out of him," she explains, "And I don't think you were in this prophecy, so you were safe. You see, I dropped Lloyd off at the boarding school and you at the orphanage to figure out more about the prophecy. I was mainly trying to protect you,"

That leaves me silent. She answered most of my questions, but now I have new ones. Once she sees I'm deep in thought, she gets up and walks to the door.

"I'll give you some time to think. Goodnight, Luna," she says, shutting the door behind her.

"Goodnight," I answer back.

It takes me hours to soak up all the information. Why did she drop us off just to learn though? And why did she not come back for us? I have to admit, that plan was stupid, but why did she do it? My mother seems way too intelligent to do that. Oh, well, the past is the past.

I flip through the contacts of my phone to find everyone on this ship.

I have to call him. He'll know why. But it's one in the morning, so he's probably asleep. Screw it! The next thing I know I'm waiting for him to pick up on the other line.

"Hello?" a voice asks sleepily.

This is my only chance.

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update! Well, I've been super busy lately. We haven't had spring break yet and I've had to study for a bunch of exams. I aced all of them! Anyways, during spring break I can update a little bit more often. (If my friend isn't begging me to come over everyday.) **

**Anyways! Who's ready for episode 29 & 30 on Wednesday?! I freaking am! I am soooo excited! See you guys soon!**

**~electricblue1214**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Luna**

"Hey, I need your help," I demand.

"Why?" he asks on the other line, obviously sleep deprived.

"Please," I plead, "Meet me on the deck in five minutes,"

"Okay," he mumbles.

I grab a robe from my closet and head out the door. I can't sleep knowing that my mother isn't telling me everything. I have the right to know what's going on. It seems as if she doesn't trust me.

"What did you want?" he asks.

"I need answers," I reply, my knees between my arms. For some reason, I feel comfortable around him, like I can tell him anything.

"Answers for what?" he asks again.

"Answers about my life. My mother didn't leave me enough information, so I thought I could ask you," I reply, "You would do the same for me, right?"

**Kai**

"You would do the same for me, right?" she asks, the question ringing in my head over and over again. Honestly, Luna, I would do anything for you.

"Really?" she says, eyebrow raised, obviously surprised by my answer. Crap, did I say that out loud!? Damn it.

"Yes, Luna, I would do anything for you, but I can't help you here. Misako is a very secretive person. She never tells us anything but the information from the scrolls," I answer.

"What?" she snaps, enraged, "Then why the hell are you here? You're useless!"

"You called me!" I snap back, "And who the hell calls at one in the morning? I barely got any sleep the night before!"

"What did you think I would need your help with?" she asks, keeping her aggressive tone.

I'd have called Lloyd or my parents or taken care of the situation myself. I wouldn't need you to save me,"she protests, walking away. She takes one more look at me before going inside. "Oh, and thanks for ruining this. I thought you were my friend, but no! This is why I don't opem up to people. But you, you were different. Now I see I've made a mistake,"

She trusted me? What the heck? Even Nya wouldn't trust me half the time to watch over her. I say no words to her. This is why I don't have a girlfriend. Too many emotions, too , much drama. It's not even my fault!

Ugh, I'll just figure it out in the morning. Right now, I need to get some sleep.

**Luna**

I am so screwed.

I don't know what got to me. Why did I get mad at him for no reason? Why do I always seem mad at him, but I always long to see him? I should really go and apologize. But still, he should have known something! I mean really! He knew all that information that he told me about at the orphanage, but he couldn't tell me anything else? He's hiding something. And I'm staying mad at him until he tells me or I figure it out.

I wake up sleepily the next day, stumbling out of bed, not even changing and clumping my heavy footsteps down the steps.

"Morning," I mumble.

Nya giggles at me.

"Someone slept in late. It's already one in the afternoon," she explains. Damn, is it really?

"Where's Kai?" I ask, "I need to speak with him,"

"Outside," Cole replies, "Something about never wanting to speak with you again. He has problems," No kidding. I nod my head and walk back to my room to change.

When I come out to the deck, I find Jay and Nya sparring, Zane meditating, Aria on some contraption testing her agility, Cole practicing with a bo staff, and Kai with a punching bag. I walk up to him and once he sees me, he pretends I'm not there.

"Hey," I greet, getting nothing but cold tension in return. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm just so...desperate to find out about my background. Wouldn't you be?" He stops before he turns to face me. His head crooks down so he can see my small figure. Often, I am mistaken as a small kid. He studies me for a moment before returning to his training. How mad is he? Can't he let go of a grudge!?

I try to contain myself until it fails. "What did I ever do to you?!" I blurt, then quieting my tone down after getting numerous stares, almost at a whisper, "Besides that incident,"

"You didn't do anything," he shoots back coldly, "except making me lose_my _trust in you," Ouch. Comeback much.

"Look, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" I ask.

"Until I forgive you," he remarks, a smirk on his face. Tease.

"Fine. Then I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-"

"You can be really annoying sometimes," he teases, "but you're forgiven,"

"I still have to make it up to you," I say, "I'm buying you lunch,"

"Uh, no you're not," he protests.

"Uh, yes I am,"I shoot back, staring playful daggers at him.

"Fine," he says, putting his hands up in surrender.

* * *

"Let's go," I demand, sprinting to his motorcycle, "You're too slow!"

"Hey! Not fair!" he calls to me, chasing after me.

"Can I drive?" I beg desperately like a little kid. I've never driven any of these in my life, let alone go on something that has wheels. I am so glad I'm out of that hellhole. Still, I promised Hattie I would come back, even if that means having to face the people who have ruined my life.

"No," he states plainly. Oh, come on!

I get on the back and we drive around Ninjago City, past many buildings, skyscrapers, and other monuments. I remember when the Great Devourer was here, the Overlord, nindroid army, that creepy purple snake coming back to life. A lot of things happen here.

We stop at a random restaurant, pay for lunch, and then head outside, taking a walk around. The thing I hated the most was that random girls popped out of nowhere and tried to flirt with him, ignoring the fact I was right there. Not like I'm his girlfriend or anything.

"Hi, Kai!" a girl with long, chestnut hair and a high pitched exclaims, walking right between us.

"Excuse me," I say, and that's when she notices me. She studies me for a second.

"Who's your friend?" she asks rudely.

"She's my girlfriend," he replies. What the hell? Since when? No one ever tells me anything!

He leans in close and whispers in my ears. "Just go with it. It'll speed up this process way quicker," I look back at the girl who leers at me impatiently, watching my every move. I just want to go to the bitch and slap her silly.

"What?" I ask, "Prostitute much?" She lunges at me and pins me to the ground, a furious growl on her face. Seriously, how many times have I been in this situation? Let's see. One, two, three...A force pulls her away from me before she starts to rip my lungs out. Damn, she's heavy!

**Kai**

I lift the girl off of Luna as she struggles to lash out at the tiny redhead. I carry Luna over my shoulder, her fists banging into my back like it's the end if the world.

"Put me down! Let me at her! Let me at her!" she screams, "I can take care of myself, Kai!"

"No, we're going," I say, my voice stern, "now," I hear her grumbling curses behind my back as she gets on the motorcycle. "You really need to start training. You couldn't even pry her off you,"

"Well, it's not my fault for giving her a piece of my mind. She ignored me and pushed me like I was old shit," she protests. Yeah, I know it's not her fault. I just find it cute when she's mad. Her green eyes are looking directly at me with her arms crossed.

"So," I yell at her as we make our way through the city, "Do you want to see anything else before we leave?"

"Can we stop at the orphanage?" she yells back. My eyes widen. Why the hell would she want to go back to the place that tortured her, where she never belonged, where the people there wouldn't even work but used child labor?

"Why?" I ask, confused.

"There's..." she says, hesitant, before finishing her sentence, "something I have to do,"

* * *

I drive to the other side of the city, the place where only the poorest of the poor live. The upper west side, the place where thugs and beggars are just as common as the everyday songbird. Luna buries her face in my back, obviously not wanting to see her surroundings. I wouldn't either. But why would she want to come back?

The orphanage is a few blocks away, my knuckles white by my tight grip on the handles. I turn around to her as she shakily gets off, breathing in the essence of her old life.

"Are you ok?" I ask. She quietly nods her head in response. "Why are you here?" She ignores my question as she opens the door and barges in, her expression changed. This one is full of passion, fire.

A woman I've never seen before looks up from the front desk, her fingers still glued to an expensive piece of media. She smiles when she looks up, but her face is grim when she sees Luna. What do they have against her? She peers through her spectacles, probably thinking she's hallucinating. She turns to me.

"You didn't come to bring her back, did you?" she asks, her head cocked to the side to get a better picture of the redhead. I turn to Luna, her face burning with fury.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," she replies, " This is personal, " She slams her palms on the desk.

"Judith, I would like to speak with Hattie,"

Oh.

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. It's kinda hard to do when you have three other stories to update, reading other stories, homework, placement tests, regular tests, and a WAY better cable system. I feel so guilty. Anyways, see you next time! I hope there can be a faster update! Bye!**

**Read and review!**

**I'll post the next one if I can get 6 reviews!**

**~electricblue1214**


End file.
